1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable modem systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for ordering the initialization and registration of cable modems in cable modem systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional cable modem systems, a cable modem termination system (CMTS) at the headend typically services multiple cable modems (CMs). The CMTS transmits data and messages to the CMs on a downstream frequency and receives data bursts from the CMs on different upstream frequencies. The CMTS transmits data and messages to CMs that cause the CMs to initialize and then register with it via a registration process. Initialization and registration typically occurs when new CMs are added to a cable network, or when the CMTS re-boots due to system failures or power outages.
In the case of a CMTS re-boot, each CM must initialize and re-register with the CMTS to resume service. This initialization and re-registration involves the transmission of channel resource requests from each CM to the servicing CMTS. Conventionally, the initialization and re-registration process subsequent to a CMTS re-boot involved a “free-for-all” in which every CM attempted to initialize and re-register at nearly the same time. This “free-for-all” resulted in severe channel contention and a substantial delay in CM initialization and registration. The severe channel contention, thus, delayed the resumption of service to CM-using customers after a CMTS re-boot.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to more efficiently implement CM initialization and registration, subsequent to a CMTS re-boot, that reduces channel contention and reduces delays in resumption of service to cable modem system customers.